Alec, please
by Vlc-90
Summary: Traducción de la historia de DarkInuangel: Alec se tiene que ir a casa pero Magnus quiere que se quede. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alec acepte el trato de Magnus para convencerlo de que se quede? AlecxMagnus
1. Chapter 1

Canción: Issues by Mindless Self Indulgence

Traducción de la historia del mismo nombre de DarkInuangel

**Alec please:**

"_Por favor Alec_" susurró Magnus suavemente a la oreja del joven chico al tiempo que lo abrazaba más cerca. Con cuidado, una mano frotaba arriba y abajo el material de cuero que cubría las piernas del brujo. Trazando la costura de los vistosos y apretados pantalones hacia arriba, Magnus gimió y Alec puso un rápido beso sobre los labios.

"_Lo siento, pero realmente me tengo que ir_." Magnus suspiró y cambió de sentarse sobre su regazo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, así él podría explorar aquellos ojos azules con los suyos de gato. "_Esperan que llegué a casa alrededor de las cuatro y ya casi son, Isabelle me está cubriendo en esto. Mis padres están sospechando demasiado. Tengo suerte de ser capaz de venir aquí..._" fue silenciado con un dedo en sus labios.

"_Alec, cariño, te propongo un trato._" El cazador de sombras lo miró suspicazmente. "_Si tu, con tu gloriosa disciplina de cazador de sombras aún quieres irte después de que intente convencerte, no me importará, pero tienes que dejarme "expresar" mi argumento._" Magnus lo miraba fijamente a él haciendo al joven tragar hondo. Había algo amenazador, de un modo atractivo, detrás de aquellos ojos. Alec cabeceó.

El brujo sonrió abiertamente de oreja a oreja y chasqueó sus dedos. Inmediatamente las luces se oscurecieron (nota: cuando están casi apagadas) y un fuerte bajo sonó a través de ellos. La música sostuvo un tono de techno leve pero Alec no sabía describirlo en lo más mínimo y tampoco se sabía la canción.

"_Yo preferiría follarte que besarte pero no voy a insistir en la cuestión..."_

('_I'd rather fuck her than kiss you but I won't press the issue.')_

El cazador de sombras tragó hondo cuando Magnus comenzó a balancearse con la música encima de su regazo. Seductoramente, la purpurina cubrió al mago que bajo y comenzó a quitarse el chaleco, del cual podría haber desabrochado la cremallera y quitárselo, pero no quedaría tan sexy de esa manera. Llegó abajo y agarró las manos de Alec colocándolas justo debajo de su pecho, deslizándolas despacio hacia abajo por encima de la piel y la camisa de red. Magnus se estremeció ante el toque fresco de aquellos dedos finos que se deslizaban sobre su piel, esperando que tocaran más piel después. Una vez alcanzado el final, el mago de pelo oscuro terminó con los nerviosos dedos del chico alrededor de la cintura de su pantalón.

Alec no podía ayudarse, lamió su labio inferior, sus ojos brillaron por encima con los principios de una lujuria irresistible. Magnus rió, él tendría a su cazador de sombras esta noche, incluso si Alec no lo sabía aún.

Fuera de peligro, Magnus se deslizó de la cintura del joven, los dedos de Alec quedaron libres de la cintura del brujo. Alec estaba seguro que cualquier otro se vería absolutamente ridículo bailando solo de tal manera, pero el trabajo de Magnus hacía exactamente lo que el brujo tenía en mente para desmoronar al cazador de sombras.

"Son las 3 a.m., ella no quiere hacerlo publico, vamos a hacerlo con sus amigas, hacerlo con sus amigas amigas"

('_Its three am, she won't put out, lets go make out with her friends, make out with her friends friends')_

Magnus chasqueó sus dedos mientras soltaba las palabras y entonces, para gran sorpresa de Alec, la imagen de si mismo apareció detrás del mago. Los brazos de Alec envolvían a Magnus, quien procedió a darse la vuelta y besar al falso Alec en los labios. Suavemente el Alec seductor lo inclinó hacia atrás y le beso el cuello y el pecho. Una oleada de celos ridículos rodeaba al nephilim. Era él mismo, no? Eso no le impidió apretar el brazo del sofá para ponerse de pie y capturar al brujo por si mismo. Con otro chasquido de dedos, apareció otro Alec arrodillado, su cara permanecía cercana a la de Magnus ahora del revés. Alec sabía que todo aquello era una ilusión pero su cerebro no parecía estar funcionando lo suficiente correctamente para ver a través de ella, aunque no estaba seguro de quererlo de todos modos. Magnus sonrió y empujó a la falsificación de Alec separándolo de él, los hizo entrar contra el muro lo que causó que las ilusiones se rompieran y desaparecieran con volutas de humo.

"Preferiría follarte que besarte" cantó con la canción, andando seductor hacia Alec. "Disculpa ¿lo quieres de tornillo? Soy tan sorprendente en la cama ... " él brujo cantaba, su voz profunda con su propia excitación.

Alec estuvo cerca de caerse del sofa mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y le besaba el estomago entre la red de diamantes. De pie, capturó los labios de Magnus con furia causando que el hombre de más edad dejará escapar un gemido. Parando un momento para reír, capturó los labios de Magnus de nuevo y enganchó los dedos en el tejido delicado que ataba la piel lisa del brujo. "_Estoy seguro que Izzy puede pensar en algo que decir por la mañana._"

Magnus dejó a sus dedos deslizarse en la prohibición de la cintura de los pantalones vaqueros de Alec cantado "_Ahora quítate la ropa y enséñame de que estás hecho..._"


	2. Chapter 2

Alec aplastó sus labios contra los labios cubiertos de pintalabios púrpura mágico que nunca manchaba, torpe de si mismo con las rodillas débiles. Magnus estaba contento de sostener al nephilim que estaba enredando deprisa sus manos a través de las púas, que pronto estarían aun más desordenadas que antes, de su pelo y con el contacto de sus labios prometedores. Los pies, estando las manos ocupadas, fueron usados para cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos y mantener a Presidente Miau de sus hábitos siempre curiosos de tratar de acurrucarse entre ellos.

Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, llegando al respaldo de la cama a tientas y besos. Sonriendo como un loco, Alec liberó sus labios y trato de dar marcha atrás de manera seductora pero soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando chocó con un zapato extraviado que cubría el suelo de la habitación desordenada del brujo. Magnus estaba tan fascinado con el cazador de sombras que, aunque no estaba tocando a su amante, ansioso bajó con él y terminó entre las piernas, los brazos a ambos lados de la cintura de Alec. Una risa emitida por los labios del joven se convirtió en un gemido cuando Magnus cerró el pequeño espacio entre ellos y frotó dolorosamente su erección con sus regiones juntas.

"Alec, cariño." El brujo susurró con voz entrecortada. "A este ritmo no vamos a llegar a la cama y estamos justo al lado." Agarró el borde del jersey marrón de Alec dando un suave tirón del joven y quitó la tela que era demasiado gruesa para su ya ardiente piel caliente. Marcas blancas de labios se formaban y se desvanecían cuando el subterráneo besaba el ruborizado pecho del Nephilim. Alec cayó al suelo y se retorció bajo la boca caliente, presa de las olas de éxtasis de su pezón.

Cuando habían hecho por primera vez actividades muy similares, el brujo de dientes afilados le puso nervioso pero ahora se encontró a si mismo queriendo a Magnus para probar los limites su piel. Magnus sonreía de oreja a oreja con la espalda arqueada del cazador de sombras debajo de él. Alec estaba de nuevo contra el suelo, mirándolo Magnus burlonamente.

"¿Por qué te paras?"

"Viendo lo hermoso que eres." Dijo mientras trazaba con un dedo una de las muchas macas del nephilim. Alec pusó los ojos en blanco pero no detuvo su sonrisa.

"Bueno, ahora es mi turno para observar y tomar la acción decisiva." Levantando las piernas, inclinó las rodillas y empujó con sus talones los hombros de Magnus. Con poco de esfuerzo el brujo fracasó dejando un hueco entre sus piernas y Alec se movió apresuradamente hacia arriba. Haciendo muecas por la incomoda fricción que sus pantalones causaban se adelantó y tiró bruscamente de Magnus con fingida fuerza cuando su agarre era ligero y el apretón parecía más pesado de lo que era en realidad. Volviendo la cara brillantemente para afrontarlo, Alec envolvió con sus brazos a Magnus y con total esfuerzo elevó al más alto y lo golpeó contra el colchón.

"No te canses antes de que comience la verdadera diversión cariño." Dijo Magnus palmeando como a un niño su mejilla a la vez que Alec gateaba encima de él.

"Cállate." lo silenció con un rápido beso y entonces se levanto sobre él quitándose los pantalones y la ropa interior. Magnus lo miraba con ojos de gato hambriento. Le costó mucho al brujo no sentarse y capturar la longitud de su amado entre sus labios hinchados por los besos. Si se distraían no podrían terminar haciendo lo que raramente hacían porque no tenían tiempo y porque Alec normalmente no podía quedarse, y si disfrutaban de plena intimidad no podía despertarse con suficiente tiempo después.

Sin molestarse en quitarle a Magnus la camiseta de red que de alguna manera terminó fuera igual, Alec bajo los pantalones de cuero suavemente, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, y por supuesto, no llevaba nada debajo. El brujo soltó un gemido ahogado cuando el nephilim agarró y lamió la cabeza del miembro.

"No es justo..." dijo sin aliento agarrandose a las sabanas. Por supuesto, Alec no sabía de que estaba hablando, por lo que sólo sonrió y puso besos en el estómago revoloteando. Con una mano frenética Magnus llegó a su mesa de noche y sacó una pequeña botella del cajón.

No lo bastante pronto, un curioso dedo exploró una cavidad caliente e hizo que la cabeza del Brujo de Nueva York jadeará poniéndose duro como una roca. Una y otra vez el cazador de sombras frotó la próstata que hizo expulsión de un pequeño liquido antes de quedar atrapada en su boca. "Por favor Alec..." gimió Magnus a la vez que se arqueaba en la boca de su amante. Alec sonrió, sus ojos brillaban por la lujuria, la belleza del hombre que brillaba de placer le permitía mantener el enfoque y el control.

"Esta bien amor." Indicó dulcemente mientras se cubría a si mismo con el lubricante de fresa. Estaba a punto de entrar en su suplicante amante cuando paró y se volvió a mirar fijamente el pequeño bulto en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros, su teléfono móvil. "Ah..." Magnus se incorporó de repente y chasqueó sus dedos. Un fuerte chasquido y una bocanada de humo salió del bolsillo de su pantalón. Antes de que Alec pudiera decir nada, sus labios fueron sellados con un caliente y necesitado besó. "Te compraré uno nuevo."

El beso le devolvió al camino a la vez que se empujaba, el calor hundía su pene, ahora apretado, con necesidad. Magnus envolvió con sus piernas alrededor del cazador de sombras comenzando a formar un ritmo suave. No era como antes cuando ellos tenían prisa, ambos querían hacer esto tan largo como pudieran. Entre acalorados besos y fuertes choques, eróticos gemidos y débiles caricias, su cuidadoso amor lo hizo llegar a ser fantástico. Magnus apenas podía distinguir la cara de Alec, jadeante a través de su visión borrosa. Era una felicidad dulce y con varios empujones y caricias más, tanto brujo como cazador de sombras exclamaron extasiados.


End file.
